


Happy Trail.

by lizzicleromance



Series: Gone So Long [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom, male slash - Fandom
Genre: Birthday Sex, Boyfriends, Frerard, M/M, MCR, Male Slash, boyslash, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:20:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzicleromance/pseuds/lizzicleromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank has always been the object of Gerard's affection... he simply cannot get enough of him.<br/>And tonight, he's planning a very sexy surprise in celebration of his boyfriend's birthday... one that Frank will never forget. <3</p><p>It's kinda smut-tacular - don't say you haven't been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jonwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonwalker/gifts).



Frank kicked angrily at a pebble that dared to block his path on his walk home from his mother's house.

It was a typical visit; she made him dinner, complete with the special cupcakes she baked for him for dessert. It was sort of a tradition in their family that no matter whose birthday it was, they got cupcakes, no matter what. To be honest, he had been looking forward to those cupcakes for days now. She made him his favorite, strawberry cupcakes with strawberry icing. Frank had eaten a grand total of three, so needless to say, he was literally bouncing off the walls with that sugar high. He should be excited; I mean it _is_ his birthday after all.

However, he had gotten a text from his boyfriend saying that he was going to visit with his parents as well. It saddened him, because the idea that Gerard was currently at his parent's place instead of their own, on Frank's birthday no less, was really starting to depress him. On top of it being Frank's birthday, it was also _Halloween_. He could understand that people didn't want to make a big deal about his birthday; what Frank _couldn't_ do was grasp the idea that not a single one of his friends was doing anything special on the best holiday of them all.

He sighed deeply, as he continued his walk down the street with the hood from the new black hoodie that his mother had given him drawn up over his head, his hands stuffed deep in his pockets as a frown made itself nice and cozy on his face.

He made it back to their apartment building in no time, only halfway at peace with the idea of having a quiet, boring evening at home all alone until the one he loved the most decided to come back and grace him with his presence.

He made it through the lobby and up the elevator to their floor, where he almost didn't feel like going all the way to the end of the hall because he knew that nobody was there to greet him when he got inside. This thought depressed him even further.

In fact, the only thing encouraging him not to go back down through that lobby and into the city was the fact that the walk from his mother's house a few blocks over had now completely exhausted him, and now he really _did_ want nothing more than to blast _Hopeless Romantic_ and fall into a deep, blissful sleep.

He stuck the key in the door and let himself in, his hoodie already halfway over his head. When it was off, he stopped dead in his tracks, and let out a gasp when he took a good look around the room.

There were candles lit up on just about every single surface, illuminating the darkened room. Blood red and white rose petals that adorned the vast majority that was their living room floor, a trail leading into the direction of the bedroom that he shared with Gerard. A wide and elated grin played across his lips as he realized he may not be as alone as he thought he would be.

"Gee?" he called out, only to receive a muffled giggle in response.

As Frank set his keys down on the little hallway table like he always did, his fingers brushed up against something soft. His attention was averted toward the table, his eyes had previously been fixated on how gorgeous the living room looked. He noticed a white piece of paper standing up against a picture of the two boys kissing, one that was taken some time ago. And in front of that, was a flower.

Frank gasped; his fingers immediately becoming wrapped around his mouth as everything that was happening finally fell into place. His fingers actually shook as he picked up the single, blood red rose that laid out right in front of the letter, to which Frank picked up and inhaled the gorgeous scent of the flower, enjoying the heavenly intoxication as it filtered through his nostrils. He then picked up the letter, and read over the words that were scribbled oh-so-beautifully in his boyfriend's perfectly messy handwriting.

_Happy birthday Frankie!  
Follow the trail for your surprise...  
XO-  
Gee_

Frank's heart fluttered with excitement, and he felt like he could barely stand it. He did as the letter instructed him to, following the trail very carefully into their bedroom, where his mouth literally dropped to the ground as he saw what his 'surprise' consisted of.

There, amongst the rose petals, sprawled out on the bed, was his Gerard.  
Glowing in the candlelight, wearing nothing but a tie.

"Gee..."

"Happy birthday, Frankie," Gerard purred, beckoning his boyfriend with his finger. Frank flew over to Gerard and crashed down on his knees in front of him on the bed. He was absolutely incapable of doing anything but stare at the image of perfection that laid on the bed before him.

Frank's eyes literally popped out of his head as he observed the way Gerard was propped up on his elbow, posing Playgirl style for the one he loved the most, as he let every part of his perfect anatomy be exposed to Frank in the sexiest way possible. He couldn't help but notice how erect his dick was; he had obviously been preparing himself for Frank's arrival.

"Gerard, you- I, wow.."

"Do you like what you see, baby?"

Frank found himself nodding and grinning like an idiot; of _course_ he liked what he saw. In fact, he _loved_ what he saw. He honestly had no words for exactly _how_ much he enjoyed seeing Gerard this way, so he decided the best thing to do would be to _show_ him.

Frank quickly dove at Gerard, pinning him down on the bed so that he was straddling his boyfriend's very naked body. The overwhelming feeling Frank got of seeing Gerard underneath him like this, was turning Frank on far more than any other time they had attempted to be intimate with each other. He quickly tried to remove the ridiculous t-shirt that he was wearing, but Gerard reached his hands up to stop him.

He leaned up so that he was now face to face, crotch to crotch with his boyfriend; and brought his hands to rest on either side of Frank's face. "Gerard, what-"

"No baby," he shushed him, savoring the moment of having Frank all to himself. "What's the rush? We're all alone, and we can take our time. We have _all night_ ," he replied, that little speech making Frank want him even _more_. He quickly attached his lips greedily to Gerard's, worming his tongue in as Gerard did the same, both boys instantly devouring the other as if their lives depended on it.

Frank pulled away, but never let his hands fall from their position in Gerard's hair, cradling the back of his head. "Gerard, I...I really can't believe you did all this.."

"You said you wanted our first time together to be special," Gerard admitted, grinning shyly as Frank's heart swelled with happiness. It's true, the couple had been together for a good few months by now, but had never been intimate with each other; well, not in that way, at least. Sure they'd given quite the number of blow jobs and hand jobs, but they'd never gone 'all the way' before.

Every time they tried to, one of the other band members would quickly interrupt, and whenever they actually _could_ , the mood or the moment never felt right. They didn't want to just "do it and get it over with"; their physical attraction for each other could not simply be cured by a quick and simple fuck to hold the pair over. Frank wanted to wait until he had Gerard all to himself, and Gerard wanted Frank, too. In fact, he wanted all of him, in every way, shape, and form. He knew waiting for the right moment to have that one, perfect experience with the one who made him float on a cloud was the right thing to do. He wasn't about to let their seemingly perfect relationship become tainted by having to resort to screwing in their tour bus bathroom.

And since they had been home from the tour that ended just a week before, the moment still never seemed perfect. In addition to being exhausted from moving Gerard into Frank's apartment, there was always a random person staying over, or stopping by just when the two decided it was time to finally have their way with each other. So when Frank was away at his mother's this afternoon, he planned out very carefully the details of this evening, telling each and every one of their friends to politely 'fuck off', because he was about to have what he hoped would be the most special night of both of their lives.

He went out and bought ten bags full of rose petals, and spent nearly $200 on candles to set the right mood for the night's events; and had even asked for Frank's mom to call when he left her place to give him a heads up, so he wouldn't have the candles burning all day. That, and he didn't feel like hanging out naked _all_ day. Frank hadn't been there; so what was the point?

He had watched from their big balcony window that overlooked the breathtaking New York City skyline for Frank to make his presence known, and when he did, he scrambled into action, making sure every last candle was lit, and every last rose petal was in its place. He then shed every single article of his clothing; all except for that tie, however. Gerard had bought it for Frank during the week, and forgot to buy a box or wrapping paper to put it in. So, at the last minute, as Frank was bouncing up toward their luxurious apartment, he decided to just put it on, thanking his lucky stars that Frank had taught him how to tie one of these things while they were on tour.

"Do you like your surprise, Frankie?"

Frank tugged on the tie that hung around Gerard's neck, beckoning his boyfriend closer to him as their lips found their place amongst his; kissing him deeply and passionately.

"It is the best present ever, Gerard. You, _fuck_ you are so fucking gorgeous," he whispered incoherently against Gerard's lips, sparks flying through him as he felt Gerard's hands find their way up underneath his shirt, tickling him and making him shiver.

He gently lifted it above his head, allowing it to fall from his fingers with a gentle thud against the tiled floor of their bedroom. He then gently placed kisses all along Frank's newly exposed ink covered chest, quivering from how amazing those fingers felt as they danced in combination with Gerard's lips all along his skin.

Gerard then pushed Frank gently so he was lying on his back, a smirk playing across both of their faces as Gerard escaped from underneath him, climbing up the top bare half of his body, practically squirming when he caught a glimpse of his favorite part of Frank's anatomy; his stomach. It was so perfectly toned, with those gorgeous tattoos adorning the flawless skin. But what got him most, was the happy trail that lead down to... well, from the feel of things, Frank's very happy lower region. And it was in that moment, when he was enjoying the most spectacular view that clearly put that previously mentioned gorgeous New York City skyline to shame, that he had quite possibly the most amazing idea ever.

"Frankie..." Gerard called out, eyeing the wave-like designs that were embedded into the headboard of their queen sized bed. Frank noticed the gleam in his boyfriend's eye as he traced what he had been staring at, that headboard. Frank sat up, and immediately seemed to understand exactly what it was that Gerard had in mind. He scooted all the way towards the headboard, watching in sheer delight as Gerard positioned himself, in all of his naked glory, right on top of him, trying to rid himself of the only article of clothing that he was wearing.

Frank immediately took advantage of the exposed flesh that was in front of him, his lips attacking Gerard's perfect stomach, making the lead singer growl sexily as he tried his hardest to get that stupid tie off. He finally did, and managed to pry Frank away from him, as Frank smirked in admiration of the gorgeous hickie that he'd left on Gerard's silky, otherwise flawlessly perfect skin.

Gerard then sighed, as he realized that he now had to unpry Frank away again, considering he was now clinging to his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Normally this proved to be a rather demanding task, but this time, he managed to do so with great ease. He pushed his beloved all the way back against the headboard, smirking down at the perfection before him, relishing in this new found position of power that he found himself in.

Gerard, as he attached his lips gently to Frank's, brought the tips of his fingers and allowed them to glide up and down Frank's sides, grinning as he felt him tremble from beneath his touch. He deepened the kiss, damn near getting lost in it before he remembered the objective at hand. Gerard then lifted Frank's arms above his head, holding them in place as he pulled away, smirking as he realized he now had Frank exactly where he wanted him. Not that that was ever really an issue...

"Mmm, Frankie," Gerard moaned seductively in his boyfriend's ear, who was squirming beneath him as he leaned in to suck on his neck.

"Yes, my love?" Frank asked, placing random kisses all over whatever part of Gerard's anatomy that they could possibly reach; his hair, his face, his neck, his collarbone - it didn't matter, as long as it was a part of Gerard, he wanted his lips attached to it.

Gerard's own lips finally managed to untangle themselves from Frank's neck, as he decided it was time to finally get this show on the road. His cock was aching, he wanted - no, he _needed_ to have Frank - _all of him_ , and he needed him now.

He got back up on his knees directly in front of Frank, his chest becoming swarmed with dozens of kisses as he tried desperately to hold it together, long enough to tie Frank's hands that he'd been holding up for the past few minutes. He knew that Frank knew what was coming, and enjoyed every minute of Frank just sitting back and allowing Gerard to do as he pleased with him.

Once he finally finished knotting the tie tightly around Frank's hands, Gerard once again smirked in satisfaction at the image of perfection as Frank stared up at him with that same look full of desire floating in his eyes.

He eyed Frank up and down; immediately becoming weak and moaning at the sight in front of him as he noticed what he thought was the sexiest part of Frank grinning up at him; not just his stomach, but that fucking happy trail. He ran his fingers over that gorgeous piece of flesh, tracing over the ink that covered it, and felt himself grow even harder as he felt Frank once again shiver under his touch.

" _Fuck_ Gee," Frank muttered, his eyes practically rolling in the back of his head at Gerard's simple _touch_. "I love you so fucking much.."

"You like that, baby?" Gerard asked, sucking lightly on his favorite patch of skin, knowing damn well what the answer to that question was. Frank bit down on his lip ring in a feeble attempt to silence his moans that were growing louder and louder in volume with each and every swirl of Gerard's tongue against his skin, and nodded his head in reply. "Fuck yes, I do.."

Gerard couldn't wait to get his hands on Frank - literally. He placed one finger on Frank's lips, who sucked seductively on that finger in response, making Gerard whimper. He managed to get that finger back, and let it glide down the front of Frank's chest all the way down to the obvious bulge in those very tight jeans that he was still wearing.

The moan that Frank made when Gerard palmed the front of his extremely constricting jeans was quite possibly the sexiest thing Gerard had ever heard - and the sight of Frank squirming under his touch was even sexier. Gerard smirked down at his boyfriend, as his lips kissed the entire length up Frank's body until they hovered right next to his ear.

He licked his earlobe playfully, and whispered, "Just wait 'til you see what else I have in store for you..."


	2. Yours.

Gerard eyed the delicious piece of eye candy that laid before him, licking his lips and running his fingers down his chest, letting them trail all the way down until they reached his erection.

Frank could feel his mouth _watering_ as he watched Gerard stroke himself gently, whose eyes had rolled back in his head as he moaned out quietly, his legs spread wide on either side of Frank's lap.

''Do you like what you see, sugar?''

Frank found himself nodding desperately, his cock hardening even _more_ as he writhed and wriggled from underneath his boyfriend, trying his hardest to reach out and touch him, but simply couldn't, all thanks to the excellent job Gerard had done tying him up.

''Do you wanna touch me, baby?''

''Fuck yes,'' Frank whimpered, licking his lips.

Frank could literally _taste_ Gerard as he inched ever-so-closely to him, but still couldn't touch him. Gerard finally gave in and let Frank have a taste of him, to which Frank took great advantage of.

He attacked the flesh above Gerard's naval, sucking hard as his lips travelled across his boyfriends flesh, slowly lingering lower and lower until he finally got what he wanted-

''Oh no, baby,'' Gerard smirked, immediately pulling himself away from Frank.

''But Gerard-''

''Shh Frankie,'' Gerard silenced him, placing his index finger on Franks lips. ''Just shut up and let me drive you crazy.''

He replaced his finger with his lips as he kissed Frank deeply, letting his lips linger down to Frank's neck where he proceeded to suck just lightly, making his boyfriend whimper in complete and utter bliss.

From there, Gerard's lips travelled down to Frank's chest, where he paid extra attention to each of his nipples. He then placed one giant, sweet kiss on Frank's heart, smiling up at Frank as he did so.

''Aww!'' Frank couldn't help but cry out, his heart immediately swelling with happiness at his boyfriend's actions.

That kiss to Frank's heart was just about the sweetest gesture anyone had ever done for him. Even though his eyes were once clouded with ecstasy and lust, they were immediately masked and replaced with love and adoration as they locked with the ones he loved getting lost in, belonging to the one he loved the absolute most.

He felt his heart flutter, because that one tiny gesture let him know that this wasn't just about sex. This was about two boys that were absolutely crazy about each other, giving themselves to the other in the most intimate and loving way possible.

As Frank looked into Gerard's eyes, he knew at that moment that he had found everything that he had ever been looking for.

''I love you, Gerard...''

''And I love you, Frankie,'' Gerard whispered back, bringing his lips to meet his beloved's quickly yet passionately, before they resumed their previous position dancing along Frank's body.

He placed a trail of butterfly kisses all the way down to Frank's belly button, which earned a few giggles as Frank squirmed helplessly from beneath him. Gerard giggled against his skin, knowing damn well that his boyfriend was one of the most ticklish people in the world.

Gerard stopped then, realizing that he'd finally reached his favorite part of Frank's body. He admired the perfection that laid before him, tracing his fingers over the ink that covered Frank's stomach, burying his head where his lips had just kissed.

"Jesus, Frank.."

Gerard looked up at Frank, his chin on his stomach, his fingers tracing invisible patterns on his skin.

"What is it, Gee?"

"I can't believe this is real... I mean, you're laying there, just the most perfect thing that God ever created, and you're letting me have my way with you. Are you really all mine?"

Frank grinned widely at this, and nodded. "Yes, Gerard. I don't know about that perfection part, but I am _all yours_."

Gerard's smile was indescribable. Those words from Frank was the all the inspiration he needed to go through with the rest of the plans he had in store for him.

"Good," Gerard replied, placing one more kiss upon Frank's lips, as that smile he wore was quickly replaced with a devious smirk. "Because I am all yours, too..."

Frank sighed and shut his eyes as those words wrapped around his heart in the most amazing way possible. He opened them to reveal Gerard with that sexy smirk still plastered across that gorgeous face of his, which made Frank want him even _more_.

He attached his lips to Gerard's neck, sucking hard as Gerard proved what that smirk was all about. He wrapped his hand around Frank's jean-clad erection, hearing Frank moan out in pleasure as he licked his ear, "I can't wait to show you just how _much_ I belong to you..."

"Then fucking do it," Frank pleaded, as Gerard felt him tremble as he brushed his fingers once more against his erection. "I mean, please..."

"As you wish..."

Frank felt his heart begin to beat quicker, as Gerard undid the button and zipper on Frank's extremely tight jeans, keeping eye contact with Frank the entire time.

Gerard then turned his attention to Frank's package, smirking with delight when he realized he had been going commando.

"Fuck yes," he whispered, tugging Frank's pants down until he had the distinct pleasure of dropping them with a light thud to the floor.

He smirked down again at Frank's now-naked form, eyes gleaming with delight as he thought of all the wonderful things he wanted to do to him. He wanted nothing more than to hear Frank moan, to see Frank _squirm_. And what better place to start, than at his favorite place - Frank's happy trail.

Gerard placed his lips on the patch of skin where the happy trail began, kissing and sucking and nipping his way down until he _finally_ reached Frank's rock hard cock.

Now the _real_ fun could begin.

Frank trembled, he swore, he moaned - all of which was music to Gerard's ears. The more Frank shivered, the _harder_ Gerard sucked. The more Frank swore, the _faster_ Gerard swirled his tongue. The more Frank _moaned_ , was that much more of Frank's very hard length that Gerard took in his mouth.

Gerard sucked, he slurped, he swirled his tongue - until Frank made the mistake of saying he was close. He pulled away, a satisfied smirk plastered on his face as he surveyed the look of pure horror that Frank was giving him.

"Oh, you _better_ thank your lucky stars that I'm tied up right now Gerard," Frank mumbled through gritted teeth, trying his hardest to contain himself after the predicament Gerard had left him in. "Honestly, how could you just _pull away_?"

"Simple," Gerard giggled, kissing Frank's temple. "I don't want you to finish just yet. That was _nothing_ compared to what I have in store for you next..."

Frank raised an eyebrow then, a smirk playing across his face as well. "Oh yeah?"

Gerard nodded, and reached into the nightstand. He grinned once he found what he was looking for, and proudly displayed the brand new bottle of strawberry scented lube, complete with a bright pink bow.

Frank watched with great interest as Gerard uncapped the bottle and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. He then looked from his fingers to Frank, and sighed.

This was the part Gerard had been worried about, considering he had never been the one to "take" before. And especially since Frank was tied up, he'd have to get _himself_ ready for Frank, and to be quite honest, he was a little bit embarrassed about Frank watching him.

"Gerard... what are you doing?"

He stared from his lube coated fingers back to Frank, and smiled. He took a deep breath, and replied, "Getting myself ready for you.."

From the look of excitement that Frank was giving him, Gerard now had enough courage to go through with the job at hand. He positioned his lube coated fingers at his entrance, an apprehensive look on his face as he eventually stuck one in. He squirmed and wiggled with discomfort, obviously never before had he felt anything like that. Against his better judgment, he closed his eyes and stuck another one in. He almost took the two fingers out, the feeling was a bit more than he could take.

But then he heard Frank moan.

He opened his eyes to see Frank with his head tilted back, moans still falling from his lips, as he realized that Frank must have been _enjoying_ the show that he was putting on for him.

"This is all for you, Frank," Gerard whispered, somehow managing to smile at him. In an attempt to block out the uneasy feeling, he placed his other hand around his erection, immediately feeling some of the awkwardness wash away.

Frank moaned even louder, eyeing Gerard intently as he stroked himself. More importantly, Gerard felt like he had prepared himself enough and it was now time for the moment they had both been waiting for for such a long time.

" _Fuck_ Gee, that was sexy," Frank mumbled, barely coherent but Gerard understood what he meant.

He was delighted to see that Frank's erection hadn't gone down in size, but even if it had, Gerard had the perfect remedy for it. He squeezed a bit more of the lube on to his fingers, and coated Frank's very generous length with it, earning yet more moans and whimpers from the man as he lied before him, all ready to go.

 _Finally_.

Gerard crawled on top of Frank once again, his legs on either side of Frank's as he pressed their lips together.

He pulled away briefly, and kept eye contact with Frank as he lowered himself down on top of him, biting down harshly on Frank's lip ring as they both moaned out in unison, although for very separate reasons; Frank's was one of pleasure, while Gerard's was one of agony.

Frank was _huge_. And it fucking _hurt_.

"Gee, you don't have to, it's okay-"

Gerard shushed him quickly by crashing his lips to his. He wrapped his arms around Frank's shoulders, as he lowered his lips so he could suck on Frank's neck.

Gerard's lips now hovered over Frank's ear, as he whispered, "Baby, I'm gonna ride you like there's no tomorrow..."

And with those famous words that made Frank completely speechless, Gerard pushed himself all the way down on top of Frank's erection, earning moans of pleasure from the man he loved most, which was all the inspiration Gerard needed to keep going.

He began to lift himself up and down Frank's length at a slightly faster pace, his moans that were once out of agony, were now mixed with pleasure - and as Gerard continued to pick up the pace, moans of pleasure from both men as they panted each other's names were all that could be heard.

As good as Frank was feeling, he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. He wanted to touch Gerard, to make him feel as good as Gerard was making him feel. So as Gerard attached his lips to Frank's neck, still grinding hard on top of him, he decided it was time to try something else.

He began to move his hips along with Gerard's thrusts, going even _deeper_ inside of him than previously before, making both he and Gerard moan out even _louder_ than before. Gerard had to bury his face in Frank's neck to keep from moaning so loud.

Frank continued to thrust his hips upward in time with Gerard's movements, as Gerard screamed out on top of his already loud moans, "Oh God Frank, _**right there**_!"

Frank had found Gerard's spot. Frank had made Gerard _scream_. And he wanted more of it.

He wanted to go harder, to go _faster_ , but in his current predicament of being tied up, he simply couldn't. So, Frank decided maybe it was time for him to break free.

After all this time, the knot Gerard had tied had become slightly loosened, especially after all the wiggling and squirming Frank had already done. As Gerard quickened his pace, Frank began his assault against the knot tied against the headboard, pulling and yanking on it as hard as he possibly could.

Gerard soon caught on to what he was doing, but did nothing to try to stop it. It turned him on to see Frank struggle against being tied up, and turned him on even _more_ once Frank was finally free.

The look of complete ecstasy that Frank had in his eyes as he ran his fingers down Gerard's face and all the way down his body until they attached around Gerard's waist was almost enough to make Gerard cum right then and there.

The grip he now held on Gerard brought their bodies even _closer_ together, and allowed Frank to go even _deeper_ inside of him.

Frank held him there, neither one of them moving, both stopping in time to capture this perfect moment between them.

"Frankie," Gerard whispered, looking deep in Frank's eyes as he tucked a piece of his hair that had fallen in front of his face behind his ear. "I love you, sugar..."

"I love you too, Gerard," Frank whispered back, as Gerard began to slowly move once again, immediately having to place his face in Frank's neck to keep quiet.

Gerard was riding him harder and faster than before, with help from Frank as he helped keep him steady, gliding him up and down, faster and harder, up and down, faster and harder...

Frank fought his way to Gerard's lips, and they clashed together in a messy symphony of sloppy kisses. Anything less would have been highly inappropriate.

"Are you ready for this to be over yet?" Frank panted as he wrapped a hand around Gerard's achingly hard cock, earning a _scream_ from Gerard for his efforts, as scratch marks were made all down Frank's back.

"Fuck no. Frank, please-"

Frank continued to pump him just as hard and fast as Gerard was riding him, as more scratches were left all down his back. Gerard actually had to bite down on Frank's shoulder in order to keep from screaming out his boyfriend's name.

"Good," Frank purred, a seductive and mischievous look in his eye as Gerard made eye contact with him. "Because I can go _all night_ if you want me too..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this five years ago. Wow...


	3. Mixed Tape.

_"Because I can go all night if you want me too..." ___

__The sexy smirk and the seductive tone that Frank used to speak those words sent shivers down Gerard's spine as he let out an involuntary moan. He attached his lips hungrily to Frank's neck, which in turn made _him _moan out as well.___ _

____Gerard smirked seductively, his lips dancing right above Frank’s ear. "What did you have in mind...?"_ _ _ _

____Frank smirked as well, as he took Gerard’s erection in his hand one more time, causing a whimper to fall from Gerard’s lips as he wrapped his arms around Frank’s neck._ _ _ _

____“Well,” Frank began, thrusting himself up, which took Gerard completely by surprise as he bit down harshly on Frank’s shoulder. “First, I’m gonna wrap your legs around me,” Frank spoke softly, as he wrapped each of Gerard’s legs carefully around his waist._ _ _ _

____“Then?” Gerard squeaked out, eyeing Frank intently._ _ _ _

____Frank smiled. “Then, if you’re up for it,” he continued, thrusting up inside of Gerard once again, earning yet another moan from the lead singer’s lips. “Once you finish fucking me senseless here…”_ _ _ _

____Another thrust, another scream from Gerard as Frank hit his prostate dead on, without even trying. Gerard smashed his lips to Frank’s hungrily, devouring his boyfriend’s sweet taste as he began to move up and down again, making both men moan and whimper._ _ _ _

____Frank placed his hands on Gerard’s hips, helping him set up a steady pace as he moved up and down, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. As Frank reached his hand for Gerard’s erection, he watched in delight as Gerard threw his head back, moans and curses falling like a waterfall from his delicious lips._ _ _ _

____“ _Jesus _Frankie, I fucking love you,” Gerard panted, grinding harder than ever on top of Frank, who was busily sucking hard on Gerard’s neck.___ _ _ _

______“You too, baby,” he replied in Gerard’s ear, sucking gently on the lobe before resuming their previous position on his neck. With one arm still wrapped around Gerard’s waist, he gripped him tighter as they thrusted together one last time, screaming out the other’s name as they both climaxed, at exactly the same time._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Frankie,” Gerard moaned, biting down harshly on Frank’s shoulder as he rode out his orgasm, causing Frank to smile in the crook of Gerard’s neck._ _ _ _ _ _

______Once they had finished having the best orgasm either of them had ever had, quiet panting and heavy breathing was all that could be heard, along with the sound of two heartbeats dancing together as one as they stared in each other’s eyes, all smiles._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh my Frankie,” Gerard spoke softly, kissing Frank’s lips tenderly as he stroked the soft skin on Frank’s neck. “This was so worth the wait...”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“So worth the wait,” Frank whispered against Gerard’s lips, feeling the other man smile. Frank broke away and rested his forehead against Gerard’s cheek, letting out a shaky sigh as he confessed, “That was the best sex I have ever had… and I know it was because it was with you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Gerard turned his gaze so he could look Frank in his eyes, which were glistening with stars as he kissed both of them. “Everything with you is the best ever, Frankie,” Gerard replied, kissing Frank softly. “I can‘t imagine my life without you..”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Well, it’s a good thing neither of us have to worry about that, because I’m not letting you go. You’re stuck with me, Gee, ” Frank stated, giggling as Gerard responded with a very enthusiastic “Yayyyy!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh, that reminds me,” Gerard interrupted their silly moment, a seductive smirk playing across his face as he ran his fingers down Frank’s chest, immediately making the younger man shiver. “You were saying something earlier, about once I’m done fucking you senseless in here…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Frank’s smile grew bigger, knowing the night was far from over. “Well, you know how I’m a hopeless romantic,” he began, to which Gerard nodded. This was one of the many attributes that he loved so much about Frank, which is why he took such care and detail into planning his surprise._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’ve always had this sort of fantasy… especially since you’ve moved in here with me,” Frank continued, peaking Gerard’s interest._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh really? A fantasy, huh?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yep,” Frank replied, a smirk growing on his face as he continued, “And that set up you have in the living room looked _so _fucking romantic…"___ _ _ _ _ _

________“Frankie,” Gerard spoke, his breathing becoming slightly rugged as each word that Frank spoke was turning him on, more and more. “What are you getting at, baby?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You know my favorite spot in this apartment, right there by the big ass window?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Gerard nodded. “Y-yeah..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With that same smirk dancing across his face, Frank brought his lips directly to Gerard's ear, and whispered, "I want you to fuck my brains out right in front of that window."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Fuck," Gerard replied breathlessly, his dick instantly springing back to life even after their previous activities. "Let's fucking do it! Come on, let's go!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Gee! Wait!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He got a little bit carried away, trying to bounce off of Frank that very instant. He immediately regretted it, because of the simple fact that Frank was still _inside _of him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"Silly, what did I tell you? We have all night, we don't have to rush," Frank spoke sweetly, kissing the tip of Gerard's nose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Gerard's cry of discomfort was immediately masked by a whimper of affection for Frank, staring dreamily at the younger man as Frank pressed his lips to their favorite place in the world. He continued kissing him as he helped Gerard get off of him, hoping this would distract him from whatever discomfort he was feeling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Thanks baby,” Gerard whispered as he placed a kiss upon Frank’s temple. He got up from the bed, gasping in shock when he saw the condition the bed was left in. “Fuck Frank, we broke the bed!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Frank whipped his head around and immediately burst out laughing once he saw Gerard was right; the headboard was shattered from when Frank had broken free awhile earlier. They were both so distracted by each other to even notice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Damn we’re good,” Frank responded once his laughter had died down a bit, giving Gerard a high five._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Fuck yeah we are,” Gerard agreed, kissing Frank’s cheek before he headed off in the direction of the bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Frank continued to stare in disbelief at the mess that was left, and began to laugh again as he emerged from the bedroom out into the living room. The candles were starting to fade, but it was still just as pretty as before. The lights from the city now illuminated the room as well, giving off the perfect glow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Frank peered over his shoulder and heard Gerard still fumbling around in the bathroom, a smile playing across his face as he decided Gerard had done more than enough work for tonight. He rushed back into the bedroom and grabbed the pillows and blankets from the bed that they certainly couldn’t sleep in tonight. Smiling, he hurried back into the living room, and began to set up a makeshift bed of blankets and pillows for them right in front of the window that overlooked the gorgeous city below them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Frank rushed back into the bedroom, intent on bringing each of the candles that were still dimly lighting the room out into the living room. He made three trips, and on the fourth and final trip, he noticed a cassette tape that was sitting on the nightstand. It had been ages since he’d seen an actual cassette tape, he had forgotten these things had even existed. Curiosity got the better of him as he picked it up, instantly noticing something was scrawled out in Gerard’s perfectly messy handwriting. He brought it into the living room, where he could see the writing a little better._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________For my heart.  
I love you, Frankie. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________His heart instantly fluttered as he read those words, completely unaware that Gerard had set that cassette there for him in hopes that he would find it. Frank felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind, and instantly fell back into his boyfriend’s embrace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Happy birthday, Frankie,” Gerard whispered in his ear, kissing his cheek softly. Frank turned around to face him, tears glistening in his eyes as he looked down at the present he held in his hands._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You made me a mixed tape,” Frank choked out, staring dreamily at his boyfriend, his everything. “Not a CD, but a fucking mixed tape.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Gerard nodded, and kissed the tears away from Frank’s cheeks. “I figured, anyone can copy songs over and make a CD, that takes no effort at all these days,” he elaborated, smiling as Frank continued to stare up at him with stars in his eyes. “But it takes effort to make someone a mixed tape, you have to plan it out and put love into making it perfect.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“This is perfect, Gee, it’s so fucking perfect,” Frank gushed, kissing Gerard with everything that he had. “Thank you..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Thank you for being mine,” Gerard replied, kissing Frank once again before taking the tape from his boyfriend’s hands. “You stand here and look pretty, I’m gonna go pop this baby in.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________As Gerard headed towards the entertainment center, Frank did just as he was told. He didn’t take his eyes off of Gerard once, and was completely and utterly excited to hear the songs Gerard had picked for him. Frank grinned as his boyfriend rushed back over to him, just in time to see the smile spread widely across Frank’s gorgeous face as the first song on the cassette filtered through the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Gee-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Gerard cut him off immediately by placing his lips to Frank’s, taking his breath away as he wrapped his arms tenderly around his waist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Will you dance with me, Frankie?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Smiling, Frank nodded, and placed his arms around Gerard as well, curling up against his boyfriend’s chest as they danced together, caught up in the words of the song that described their relationship so perfectly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________“I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you…” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The words of this song meant everything to Frank, especially since Gerard had picked it specifically to tell Frank it’s how he felt about him. Frank looked up at his boyfriend and smiled, tears instantly welling up in his eyes once again as Gerard placed yet another tender kiss upon his lips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you..” ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Moonlight filtered in through the candlelit room, illuminating the two as they continued to dance together as one, still naked from their previous activities. It didn’t matter, nothing mattered, except Gerard Way and Frank Iero were together, the way they were always meant to be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Grinning against Frank’s cheek, he placed one last kiss on Frank’s lips as the final chorus played. He laid Frank down atop the blanket haven he had set up, and instantly curled up next to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“This has been the best night of my life, Gee,” Frank whispered, tracing invisible patterns on Gerard’s skin, feeling him shiver. “Thank you so much, for everything..”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Anything for you, sugar,” Gerard spoke softly as he pressed his lips to Frank’s, beaming because he had succeeded in not only making their first time together extra special, but Frank’s birthday extra special as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The two spent the rest of the night tangled up in one another, listening to the rest of the tape Gerard had made for his Frankie, chatting about everything and nothing until the sun came up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Gerard noticed that Frank had fallen asleep some time ago, but held him close and watched as he slept, the sunlight that now poured through the room making him look almost angelic. He sighed contentedly, placing a quick kiss upon his boyfriend’s cheek before picking himself up off the floor. He pressed the play button on the stereo as their song once again filled the speakers, much lower this time of course, he didn’t want to disturb his angel from his peaceful slumber._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He lit up a cigarette and seated himself in the same chair he had been seated in when he was waiting for Frank to get home, overlooking the New York City skyline that still paled in comparison to his perfect boyfriend that was now stirring in his sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Gee?” he blinked sleepily, looking all around the room until he noticed Gerard sitting in that chair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“’Morning sugar,” Gerard smiled, exhaling the smoke from his lungs, almost choking as he watched Frank crawl over to him, with a seductive smirk on his face. His breathing was unsteady, his heart racing, and he could feel the excitement instantly coursing through his body as Frank settled himself between Gerard’s legs, and stared up innocently at him from his new position._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Frank wasted no time grabbing a hold of Gerard’s erection, therefore making the older man throw his head back as pleasure coursed through his system._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Fuck, Frankie-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________His words were drowned out by a series of moans as Frank went one step further and wrapped his mouth around Gerard’s tip, loving the feeling of Gerard’s hands as they instantly tangled in his hair. He was fully in Frank's mouth in no time, and as he continued to suck, he found himself craving Gerard more than he ever has in his life._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He needed him, and he needed him _now _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He untangled himself from Gerard, who immediately began to whimper from lack of contact. He didn’t have long to catch his breath or even comprehend what was going on, however. Frank took the cigarette from Gerard’s fingers and placed it in his lips, taking one drag off of it before putting it out in the ashtray that was sitting on the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Frankie-” Gerard rasped, immediately losing all train of thought as Frank settled himself right on top of Gerard's erection, making the two moan out in unison. Gerard placed butterfly kisses on Frank’s shoulder as he wrapped his arms around his chest, one hand instantly grabbing a hold of Frank’s hard-on as he began to set up a slow and steady pace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You're out of your fucking mind, you know that right?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I am honey, for you,” Frank panted, tilting his head back to allow Gerard better access, which he took great advantage of. He continued to ride Gerard, as fast and hard as he could, his moans growing in volume as Gerard continued to pump him in time with his thrusts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________As Gerard tightened his grip on him, he stopped suddenly, hitting Frank's prostate dead on. Moaning, Frank moved himself all the way up Gerard’s dick, and instantly slammed himself back down, expletives slipping from both men’s mouths as their moans grew louder and louder. Frank tilted his neck back once again, as Gerard took the hint and began to suck even harder than before. Gerard’s fingers traveled down Frank’s side, causing the younger man to shiver._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I love you, Gee,” he said, looking Gerard directly in his eyes, watching as he smiled at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“You too, sugar,” Gerard replied back, groaning as he watched Frank’s face contort with pleasure as he hit Frank’s spot one more time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Twice more… Three times more…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________One more hard slam and Frank’s prostate was hit for the fourth time in a row, sending the younger man over the edge, screaming his boyfriend’s name in the process. As Frank rode out his orgasm, Gerard instantly followed suit, mimicking Frank’s actions exactly as he came as well, biting down hard on Frank’s shoulder to keep from waking up the neighbors._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Both men sat there, trying to regulate their breathing as they stared out into the city through the wide window in front of them. Frank hoisted himself up and reached for the sheets that were discarded carelessly on the floor, and began to clean himself up with them. He tossed them to Gerard so he could do the same, quickly throwing them off to the side once he was finished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He was still seated in the chair, watching Frank curiously as he picked something black off the ground. He grinned; it was the tie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“It must have been tangled up in the sheets,” Frank said, instantly putting it around his neck. Once it was tied, he turned to face Gerard, posing with his hands on his naked hips so he could display his new present proudly. “How do I look?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Absolutely delicious,” Gerard replied, grinning as he noticed Frank’s cheeks become even more flushed than before._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Come here, sugar,” Gerard beckoned him, pulling him by his hand and sitting him in his lap once again. Frank reached over and grabbed the blanket, covering the two of them up as Gerard wrapped his arms tightly around his waist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Gerard nuzzled his face in Frank’s neck, and whispered, “Good night, sugar.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“’Night love,” Frank replied, kissing Gerard’s hair as he snuggled against him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________And as the people of New York City awoke to begin their busy day, the two lovers shut their eyes and fell asleep after having the best night of their lives._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this so long ago. It was my first attempt at smut ever, and has always been one of my favorites that I have ever written and paved the way for so much that inspired a lot of my other stories. I hope so much that you liked it too <3.


End file.
